ngyesandwoomyfandomcom-20200213-history
BOO! Made You Jump!
BOO! Made You Jump! is the eleventh episode of Ngyes and Woomy. Summary Woomy tries to think of plans to scare Ngyes. Plot The episode starts with Ngyes introducing Woomy while she is eating a snack. Ngyes then scares Woomy by making a scary noise. He then scares Woomy by saying "BOO!". Woomy says she likes it, and Ngyes says "BOO!" again, which scares Woomy. Ngyes then scares Woomy with a fake Spinarak. While Woomy is playing with her Lochlady toy, Ngyes scares her in his scary gear. One day, Woomy tries to scare Ngyes by saying "BOO!", but it didn't work. While Ngyes and Woomy are drinking brown milk, Woomy finds a tin and tries to scare Ngyes by shaking it, but scares herself instead. Then, Ngyes and Woomy go to the park to see Woomy's best friend, Kaleigh. Woomy scares Kaleigh and the two both decide to scare Ngyes, much to no avail. While Ngyes and Quinton are playing marbles, Woomy and Kaleigh disguise themselves as plants and try to scare them, but fail because Ngyes and Quinton said they can see them. While Ngyes and Quinton are watching a space-themed movie and eating apples, Woomy and Kaleigh dress up as ghosts and try to scare them, but Ngyes says hi to Woomy and Quinton says hi to Kaleigh. Woomy and Kaleigh then sit under the table and drink brown milk. Woomy shushes Kaleigh because Ngyes and Quinton are coming and must not see us, then they will jump up and scare them. Ngyes and Quinton then come to the kitchen as Ngyes says the film was great and he liked the part where the planet went to Planet Zarg, and Quinton added the part where the alien came. Suddenly, Kaleigh hiccups and Woomy shushes her. Later that night, Ngyes and Woomy's parents let Quinton and Kaleigh stay over, and Woomy decides to tell Ngyes and Quinton a scary story. Quinton says he likes scary stories, but Kaleigh says she doesn't like scary stories. Woomy says the story will have a dark forest with loads a trees and a big old castle with a giant creaky front door with loads of icky sticky Spinaraks, Joltiks, and Dewpiders and a creaky staircase inside. Ngyes says the story won't make anyone jump, but Woomy wants to prove it wrong. Woomy says the characters in the story are two Inkling Boys looking like Ngyes and Quinton, an Inkling Girl looking like Woomy, and an Octoling Girl looking like Kaleigh. Quinton says there will also be a Boo in the story, but Woomy says they will have to wait and see. One day, the three Inklings and the one Octoling are so lost in the deep dark forest that they didn't know where to go. They soon go to the big old castle and knocked on the door, and the creaky front door began to open, and they went up the stairs, but as they went up, they heard a Boo noise. Kaleigh suggests they should go back, but Woomy tells them not to until they finish the story. They reached another creaky door, and the Inkling Boy looking like Ngyes opens the door, and the Boo sound gradually became louder. It was Mimi, Emma's Espurr who has gone missing for over two weeks. Quinton's Eevee, Peanut, scares Ngyes sucessfully. Woomy asks Ngyes why she can't surprise him, and Ngyes said because he knows all of Woomy's surprises. Woomy then sucessfully scares Ngyes by jumping out and saying "BOO!". She does it again and Quinton says she has got it now. Woomy then turns off the light and the episode ends with Woomy scaring everyone. Characters Quotes Gallery Ngyes,_Quinton,_Woomy,_Kaleigh,_and_the_Boo.png Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the Boo. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:All Episodes